


Keep My Cool

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki has a heart, M/M, Sass, TW: Steve shows up for a hot millisecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Loki tilts his sunglasses at the shadow that blocks out his sun. "We need to talk." The good Captain says, scowling down at him.





	Keep My Cool

Loki tilts his sunglasses at the shadow that blocks out his sun. "We need to talk." The good Captain says, scowling down at him. 

Loki heaves a long-suffering sigh, unfolding himself from his chair to the balls of his feet. "Let me save you the waste of time; no, I am not in any way, shape or form, manipulating Stark and Parker into going along with my schemes. They're doing everything out of free will, so if you have grievances, by all means, air them out their way. Yes, I do not mean them any harm. Again, yes I do love them and no, I do not need to justify it to you or any of your merry band of former outlaws."

Rogers folds his arms in front of him, lips thinned in unhappiness. Loki pulls himself to his full height, green eyes flashing as he regards him. "Now, I have stayed well the fuck out of your way. I have done my best to keep to these quarters, of which you are not nor will you ever be, welcomed to. This brings me to the conclusion that you are going out of your way to antagonize me when Stark had made it clear that I was as harmless as a butterfly's wing on your skin." Stepping forth, he quirks his lips. "Whether that remains true or not remains to be seen. So, should I throw you out myself which will no doubt upset a more than a few people but I reckon I will survive that or would you like to do it yourself?"

Rogers swallows, radiating anger. "I don't like you."

"I believe the reciprocal sentiment has been established as mutual." Loki affects a cool line of his body but quietly calls his magic under his skin until Rogers turns and leaves. Loki smirks, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. The doors of the elevator close on the Captain's face when Peter swings up over the edge. "Caught that did you?" Loki asks. Peter lands gracefully on the ground, folding himself into Loki's waiting arms.

"That was hot. I'm not going to lie. I think I could watch you rip him a new one for hours." Peter grins wickedly sharp and vicious.

Loki laughs, pressing a kiss to his brow. "You're young. Everything is hot to you. And best temper that savagery of yours lest Tony thinks you got it from me."

"It was pretty damn hot to me too." Tony says. They both turn to watch as he pads out into the sunlight, hiss, and retreat back into the shade. "Caught the tail end but I got the gist. If anyone is getting corrupted here, it's me. I'm a bastion of innocence." Tony squints at the sky as if it has personally offended him. Peter pulls himself away to wrap himself around Tony. Loki rolls his eyes but follows, ushering both of them into the air-conditioned luxury of their living room. Tony stops to lean over, kissing Loki on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't even know why he's still got the clearance or the codes to our floor."

Tony squints at the sky as if it has personally offended him. Peter pulls himself away to wrap himself around Tony. Loki rolls his eyes but follows, ushering both of them into the air-conditioned luxury of their living room. Tony stops to lean over, kissing Loki on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't even know why he's still got the clearance or the codes to our floor."

"Technically, it's your floor. Peter and I are the gorgeous freeloaders who grace your bed," Loki teases, "But it is fine, my love. We had anticipated something of the sort." Pushing his glasses to perch on his crown, Loki smiles as he kisses Peter and Tony's cheek in turn.

"Aunt May gave me my mum's recipe book she found in storage. Do you think you guys might be up for trying some of it out? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be nice. To do something together today."

Loki catches the look in Tony's eyes and leans in to pull their youngest lover close. "I would love to, my darling." Peter beams, like he has just pulled the moon out of the day sky for him and the warmth that swells in him knocks the breath out of his lungs. Tony gives him a wink and they both usher Peter to the kitchen island.

Loki doesn't really want to think about the attachments he is making here on Midgard, doesn't want to think about how fleeting mortal lifespans can be. He knows many ways around that limitation and it is just a matter of time before he broaches the topic with the two of them. What he wants to do for the rest of however long this may last, is to bask in the fierce love he feels for both these men.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Loki's pasty Frost Giant ass burns with the weakest of sunshines, but he likes to sit out in them anyways because he's never thought he could love being out in the light, but honestly, he kinda can't imagine going back to the shadows now that he knows just how warm it feels out here.
> 
> I just gave myself feels.
> 
> [I Have a Tumblr](http://www.randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
